


Christopher Gist, I'm Shay Cormac

by Conhayth



Series: Morrigays Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two soulmates meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christopher Gist, I'm Shay Cormac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aridette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/gifts).



"Christopher Gist, I'm Shay Cormac."  
  
Those were words Chris has known since he was 25, his soulmate's mark, tattooed on his left forearm. He would have taken a moment to fully relish the revelation of who his soulmate was, if not for the angry guards intent on slaughtering them both.  
  
"Charmed," he says. "But what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" He yells it even as he murders a guard with his own sword.  
  
"The Colonel sent me!" Shay kills another guard with an elegant feint and stab move.  
  
Between the two of them, it isn't long before all the guards lay dead at their feet. Finally he gets to take a good long drink of a look at the man. He likes what he sees: a brave young man with kind eyes and a warm smile. Attractive and obviously a very competent fighter.  
  
Shay stares back at him for a moment, drinking in his features. It's hard to figure out what Shay's feeling, the bond will form later. Shay looks away and spots his ship. They're back to business again, and Chris has a crew to hunt down.  
  
It might take some time before Shay's comfortable being Chris' soulmate. He was probably dreaming of a pretty young woman saying those words to him, not a man twenty-five years his senior. Chris will give him all the time he needs.  
  



End file.
